Somebody To Love
by AppleJackie
Summary: Everybody is finding somebody to love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crowds were all ready showing each other. Trying to get to the demons that were walking out of the Bloodstain stadium. They had won the tag team matches against to the Devil's. Some of the boys looked bruised others were patting each other on the back. Yukina was already in front of the crowds. The officers were keeping screaming girls from jumping on them. But Hiei seemed to be enjoying it. She had her tape recorder ready to get an interview. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had green hair that complemented her red eyes. Her red shirt was tight around her breast and tight blue jeans. The crowds began to shout as the boys got closer.

"That's not a professional look Yukina" Burt laid his hand on her hip. Yukina knocked it away. Burt had on tan slacks and button up black silk shirt. With his black hair slick back.

"Burt what do you want" Yukina kept her attention on the boys coming down the crowds. They were signing autographs.

"Be nice, I just wanted to get the story" he laughed.

"You mean my story" Yukina turned towards him.

"We both can share the spot light then go back to my place" He licked his lips. Yukina rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"You are so foul" She took a step forward. Kurama was walking by with his head held high. "Kur-"Burt shoved his palms into Yukina back. Sending her straight past the police officers. She saw the concrete coming towards her face. But something came around her waist snatching her up. She looked up and the most bluest eyes looked back. Kuwaze man held her. For the first time in her life her heart skipped a thud. He straighten up with her.

"You alright" His southern accent was strong. Yukina nodded her head. A crunch sounded behind them. Yukina snatched around Burt lifted his foot of her tape recorder.

"Sorry, Yukina" He shrugged his shoulders. At that time King cobra walked past him and shoved him into one of the officers.

"Get that runt out of here" He hissed and kept going on. One of the tall officers actually grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt and threw him into the crowd with a thud.

"Sorry about that tape recorder miss" Kuwaze let go of her and bent down picking up his brown cowboy hat. His thighs tighten as he did.

"That's all right" She held out a hand. Kuwaze took it as he stood up.

"Yukina" turned her head and blushed. "Do hope that there isn't you friend" He laughed. Her found her very attractive and charming.

"No, just one annoying coworker" She looked over her shoulder. Burt was already talking to King Man. She let out a sigh. She knew she had lost this battle.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself" He took her hand in his. A perfect match as the love songs goes.

"Boys" A small voice called. Koenki was rounding up the guys. He had a rope tied around hiei neck pulling him away from the girls. Kuwaze brought up her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss on her palm.

"Umm.. Thank you again" She didn't know whether to pulled her hand away or to kiss him on the lips.

"Your welcome Yukina, I'm looking forward to seeing those pretty eyes again" He let go and headed off with the boys. She waved bye at him and turned away. Kuwaze man walked halt halfway then stopped to watch her. Buffalo notice him and saw the pretty head of green hair. He gave a big grin.

"You keep watching like that and she can have you arrested" Yusuke man laughed. Kuwaze glared over his shoulder.

"Ya" He laughed with him.

For the rest of the night Kuwaze couldn't get her off his mind. The boys decided to tease him about having heart eyes. Until he started to punch them in the arm and leave some nasty bruises. Yusuke got most of the whelps. That just made things worst for him. He laid down to get some sleep about three thirty he woke up from a deep sleep.

"Damn" He hollered. Buffalo jumped out of bed ready to fight. Hiei and Kurama threw open the door. Kurama wore blue pajama's and Hiei in white tight whites.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke looked around half asleep.

"I forgot to get her number" Yusuke slammed his fist into his back.

"You woke me up you dame idiot you back to sleep" Yusuke shouted. Kurama was cursing up a storm in German. Hiei flipped him off.

Yukina threw off her shoes and sat on the couch. She knew she needed to call boss. To tell him she didn't get on no interview. But she laid down thinking about Kuwaze man. She just really didn't care she was in loved. A soft smile appeared on her face. Maybe this was the man for her or she was dreaming. A groan left her lips Burt was going to be impossible to work with tomorrow and if he put another hand on her she would slug him hard. Yukina sat up.

"I forgot to ask him for his number" She threw the pillow over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yukina was already up and going by 6:30 am getting to work to see her boss. As she walked into the news building people were talking about how great Burt's article was one of the best that had been published. The elevator doors parted she stepped inside. As she pushed the fourth floor a sigh escaped her. Man still hadn't left her mind at all since last night. A big smile appeared as she thought of that thick blonde hair. A ding brought her back the elevator stop on fourth floor . She stepped out the whole office was talking about the article. Some of the other employees watch her as she walked by. As soon as she was out of hearing range they huddle back together. One thought came to mind high school all over again Ya. Yukina walked into her office there was a stack of folders on her desk. Betty looked up as she walked into her office. She threw the Burt article away in the trash were it belonged. She came over looking in. Betty was about five six tall smart as a goat. So she knew when a article was bulled shit of facts. Her black slacks with a blue button up shirt could get any man to tell her what she wants.

"Hey" Yukina turned and smiled at her. Betty came in and sat down in the wooden chair in front of her desk.

"Morning Betty" She sat at her desk looking at one of the folders.

"That's it …. Nothing you want to say" Yukina just kept looking threw the folders. "Burt has an article in the paper with your assignment what happen!" She leaned up and placed her hand over the folder. Betty had that smirk of I will get you one way or another. She sigh knowing she was already going to get it hard and fast from betty.

"Last night I got there just when they were coming out of the locker room" A sweet smile appeared then disappeared. "But Burt was there as always we had a few words as the boys where coming toward us" She turned the chair around and opening up a filling Betty and started to search "I went to speak to one of them but Burt decided I was in his way so he showed me it" Betty eyes got that murder look. "Clumsy me I couldn't catch my balance and I went down on him" Her cheeks heated up.

"Well I see no bruises or no hospital report been filed" She asked sharply.

"Because Kuwaze caught me before I hit ..."Her face was a red as a sun burn toad in winter. Betty snatched up. She sprang into action shutting the door to her office and closing the blinds on the glass windows so no one could see there lips together.

"More info" She returned to her seat smirking at her.

"Well he helped me up and we started to talked a little but then he had to go" Sadness hit her eyes. She could see turning on betty head.

"So when is the date and can I help pick out the outfit" She winked.

"No date didn't give him my number" Betty came on the seat.

"Are you insane woman!" she collered. "First you let Burt step on you then you let a hot ….No they hottest cowboy ride off with out you" Yukina busted out laughing thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry I freaked" She laid her head on the desk. Knowing she had made a mistake.

"Freaked…that's your excuse" She threw up her hands. "This coming from the woman who knocked out a man who wouldn't move" She turned sharply around and pointed at her. " For her when she was trying to get an interview with the king of makai planet" Taking one of the folders off her desk and walked behind the desk. The folder went down on Yukina gave head. She rubbed herself. He came before she could answer Burt walked in with the news paper throwing it. Yukina snatched it out of the hair and dropped it into the waste basket by her leg.

"Yukina be a sport" He smirked. Yukina gave her best fake one.

"Aw that was sweet how did you know I was getting pussy this paper will work so nice" Burt's face went red. Betty giggled at his reaction. Burt glared at her .Yukina stood up from her desk walking over to him. Wearing a killer red skirt. A white button up top with a white tank top under it. That showed off her double d's. With black heels on that let her take an extra three inches. Her thick green hair fell over her shoulders. She stopped in front of him smiling. Burt smiled back at her gazing into her eyes. Then started to look down. Yukina lifted her hand and put a finger under his chin lifting his eyes back to hers.

"Burt let me explain this to you" She laid on his arms. "There is no way in hell that you will be in me next and there is no way I would date a slim guy like you" She moved past him " Now I believe you came in here on your own but if you like betty can do you" she said sweatly. Betty waved at him. Burt cursed under his breath as he walked out. Yukina shut the door behind him.

"Now that's my girl" Betty she slapped proudly. "Show no man mercy" she quoted her trade mark.

"Thank you I take pride in making men" they laughed together. Her office phone began to ring. Yukina walked over an answered it. It was her boss after a few minutes she hung up.

"Good luck" Betty opened the door. No one like to be called to the boss's office. "Next time well get you his member" Betty walked out with a huge smile.

Yukina came behind her. She head the Boss. She turned the corner Lilly sat at her desk answering the phones and doing her nails at the same time. Chloe was out on her day off so Lilly the boss youngest daughter was filling in for her. Lilly looked up and smiled at her. Lilly had dye her hair again from brunet to blonde her true color. She had Berry blue nail polish in her hand. Yukina walked over talking the bottle away and grabbing another bottle of nail polish. She handed her "Hotty pink" that would look better with her hair. Lilly had forget she dye her hair again. She pointed at the door and winked. Yukina walked past her and knocked on the door.

"Yes" A strong voice called out.

Yukina opened the door. One really knew his real name. As she shut the door he was getting off on the phone. He pointed at the seat in front of his desk. She sat down. He leaned back in his chair worry stained his eyes.

"Yukina" He said calmly. "Burt came out in his article last night. I waited an extra three hours for you" He tapped his finger on the paper. "Burt was there to talk to the cookies but I get a interview from Yusuke, King Hiei and Kurama Fox" He took the paper and threw it in the trash.

"I know Boss" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Yukina this isn't you" He looked straight in her "What tricks did he pull I will fire him this time" He knew Burt for his tricks.

"I screwed him last night I should have been ready for any tricks but I wasn't so its my fault" She said calmly. Boss nodded his head. But he knew today was Burt's last day.

"I respect you for that so can I trust you for the next article to be come in time" He smiled and offered his hand. " With no Burt junk in the article" She shook his head.

"He'll be in the hospital next time" she walked to the door. "As long he's not fired I can fight my own battles" She walked out.

The rest of the day was quiet some people bragged. Burt had a swollen tip from all the attention. Some of the other employees knew something was wrong. Yukina wasn't concerned about it she had other ones to finish before the day was over. She missed her first dead line in five years. She would never do it again.

"Yukina" Lilly walked in her office it was about seven-thirty pm. Everybody had went home excepted a few people. Yukina looked up from her printer that was printing up her last page of her work.

"Lilly, sorry I'm so late" she handed her folder over. Lilly looked like she had something on her mind.

" You can get him fired" she said so innocently.

"No, because I have to fight my own fights don't worry I'll get him back" She stretched from all the tightness inside her.

"Your a good pole model" Lilly walked out of the office smiling. Yukina smiled at her comment she turned off the light switch .She walked to the elevator She leaned back thinking about Kuwaze smiling at the way he kissed her hand.

"I will get your number next time" she whispered and waited. The elevators open she hit the main floor button. She smiled softly think about Kuwaze man.

Kuwaze , yusuke, Hiei, and koenki walked out of the makai life training center. The streets were dark but light up by street lamps. Hiei was arguing with koenki about how he didn't get to eat out today. They were heading back to the hotel. Kurama and king fox were waiting for them. Kuwaze wasn't paying much attention. They came up to a cross walk Kuwaze stepped out into the road. A car was coming right at him the driver blew his horn he was hot. Kuwaze looked up and saw the car at the last moment. Something grabbed the back of his collar of his shirt.

"HEY!" Yusuke man snatched him back from the passing car. Kuwaze snapped back into reality.

"Have you lost your damn mind" Yusuke shoved him back. Hiei came wondering what had happen. He came between them putting a hand on Kuwaze.

"My friend you have got to get her off" Hiei laughed.

"I can't partner" He rubbed the back of him "Its like she has some voodoo over this stud" Buffalo shook his head.

"So tell me stud can you keep her" Yusuke looked over at him. Kuwaze punched him in the arm. They headed back to there hotel Kuwaze came on the corner. Yukina came on the same corner. She slammed right into him. Kuwaze caught her by the guns. He looked down and recognized that shade of green hair. Yukina looked up right into his eyes. He smiled down at her it looking all his strength not go down on and kiss her. He collared her cheeks. Kuwaze open his mouth to say something but it was like hot fur in his mouth.

"Well look who's here" Hiei smiled at them. Yusuke walked past them not saying a word. Koenki shoved in the back of Hiei. Hiei complained as he was shafted. Kuwaze watched them come on the hotel. He turned his attention back to Yukina.

"Howdy" He said softly cleaning his throat.

"Hey, umm… can I have your number" She put her hand over her mouth. "No I didn't come out right" Kuwaze enjoyed her voice. "Don't get me wrong I'm not like a crazy fan or stalker well that's not helping" Kuwaze put his finger on her lips.

"Na, I never thought of that little lady" She took his finger away from her wet.

"Call me little lady again and you'll be in the ground face down" The wind picked up brushing her hair across. Kuwaze brushed her hair and finger lips.

"Well Yukina it's short but would ya like sit on it awhile" He pointed to the BBQ restaurant behind them. Yukina nodded following him into a BBQ shack. "I'm buying so you can get whatever you want" He pulled out on her. He went down cross her and order.

"Ya know your my first little lady" She glared up from her BBQ sandwich. "I mean I haven't had a girl to really eat like this" She giggled wiping off her lips. "Well I mean most girls just nipple not bite" He popped her in a French fry.

"I guess I'm different" She sipped on him.

"We have a saying in Texas If the horse keeps away from the herd until the herd is in danger, It's the one who stands up to the danger" Yukina stared at him.

"No idea what you just said" Kuwaze laughed out loud.

"You keep yourself away from people until they really need you" Kuwaze came on some of his steak.

"Now how hard was that then the herd thing" Yukina grabbed a clean napkin wiped her lips dry and did him in the head with it.

"I'm a country boy ya know" Kuwaze finished his meat. Yukina did the fries.

"Ya and I'm a city girl" She slurped up the juice.

"A pretty city girl" He came on back in his chair. "Well I read the news paper this morning and I'm guessing the guy who wrote it shafted you" She turned her head away. "Well that was a load a pussy pie" His voice was thick with the juise.

"Yes, but it was my fault I should have know he would try something" Yukina looked at her watch. "Its past eleven I have to get home" She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Yukina" Kuwaze got up and left the money on the table for her. "Umm can I walk you home" He hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

"Sure" They walked to the house. He held her hand as they walked. The night was peaceful and quiet. Kuwaze's instincts were always active when he was late out at night. He had been jumped from behinc before by himself and gotten hurt in the process. Her apartment was about four blocks away from the BBQ shack. She lived in one of the biggest hotels in the city five stars. The walked up to the front door James open the door for them.

"Nice place" He walked her in with his arm around her wasted.

"Come on me" Yukina leaned into him. She lived on the second floor each floor had five rooms because they rooms were like there own house. Living room, kitchen, washer, dryer, master bed room and bathroom, spare bedroom. She opened room three and came over door. The living room was the first thing that greets you coming in. Her big screen TV well hung on the wall. Two couches were in the middle of the room. Kuwaze looked around he was very impressed not to be girly. She walked past him taking off her heels. Yukina unbutton her shirt. Kuwaze turned away from her he swallowed the lump still in his throat. Yukina tossed him into a laundry basket. Her white take top showed off her breast very nicely.

"Wow" he whispered under her breathe when he turned her back.

"Thanks" She walked past him. "Well make your self comfortable" .She picked up the mail on the kitchen counter. That she had brought in last night. Kuwaze mouth dropped then snapped shut. He watch her go by knowing she was his kind of girl.

"I wish I could but can't need to head back to the herd" He shrugged his shoulders. Yukina laid the mail back on the counter.

"Thank you for dinner" She gazed into his eyes. Kuwaze smiled leaning closer to her. There lips met softly his hand slide around her waist pulling them closer. She lifted up on her toes kissing him deeper. She pulled back blushing softly Kuwaze lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Night Yukina ya sleep well beautiful" He turned to go down.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm as he went for the knob. His heart was beat faster than running away bull.

"Your number so we can stay in touch" She stepped back. He let out a breathes then nodded his head. She handed him her cell phone. Kuwaze put in his number as she put in her for him on his cell. Yukina went to hand him back the cell phone when his lips appeared on hers. He pulled out of her with a satisfied smile. As she closed the door behind him her heart was pounding so hard. Her blood pressure was threw the roof. She locked the door and jumped on the couch giggling like a school girl. She grabbed her cell phone to call Betty. Who loved the goods news. Kuwaze man walked out of the apartment smiling. He went into the hallway of the apartment hoping the guys had already gone to bed. No such luck as he came in Yusuke man, Kurama and Kurama were still up.

"Well" Buffalo asked as he sipped a cool beer on the couch. Kurama was by the window reading an old English novel. The Hiei was watching a wrestling match on TV. All had stopped what they were doing when he came in. But Kuwaze never heard them say anything. He just kept walking towards his room humming a southern love turn.

"Boys I think he's in love" Yusuke laughed out loud. "Only thing were missing is him writing her name all over a notebook" The boys joined in with the taunting.

"Ya, He seems to be in zey clouds "Kurama went back to the wresting match on the TV. Hiei decided to call it a night.

Kuwaze walked into the room he was sharing with Yusuke. He fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled at the thought of a another date with Yukina. Their was something about that made his heart stop beating.

(Aw true love blooming. In the next chapter don't know what will happen maybe she'll go out with him or is it getting to complicated. Have to wait and see)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning had come way to soon. Kuwaze was enjoying his dream. Yukina was lend over trying to get off a bag of feed open. Her cut off jean shorts cupped her butt nicely. Kuwaze walked behind her smiling at the view. It was extremely hot outside. Sweat dripped down his Pucs and six pack. He wore a pair of tight jeans and cowboy boots. His cowboy hat was down low over his forehead. Yukina lean back up. Her red tank top was tight against her sweaty breast. Kuwaze walked up behind her sliding his hand under her tank top. His hand softly cupped her breast pulling her back against him. Yukina let out a sigh and felt his erection. She pulled away from him. Kuwaze was a little confused until he saw her eyes. Her eyes were filled with desire. Yukina smiled up at him then took in all of him. She licked her lips. She laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Kuwaze fell on the hay that cover the floor. Yukina pulled off her tank top her white bra that was a size to small. She tossed it onto the floor. She came over him and started to play with her button on her shorts teasing him. Kuwaze sat up and grabbed her leg pulling her over. He reached up to her shorts. Slowly tugging down the zipper to reveal her white panties. Her hands started to push her panties down her waist.

"Kuwaze!" He heard his name being called but that was no female voice. Kuwaze woke up from a pillow smashing into his dream world. Yusuke man stared at him. Kuwaze looked around for Yukina then slammed his head back down.

"Get up" He was drying off his curly hairs. That made him look like one of those magazine boys.

"What" Kuwaze snapped. "The sun's not even out" He rubbed a hand threw his hair. Yusuke walked over to the window and pulled out of the blinds. The sun hit him straight in the eyes. "Ahhh" He threw his hand over his eyes.

"Answer your question stud" He threw the towel in a laundry hamper. He was already dress to go cheer practice.

"Shut it" He threw the covers back to get it up.

"So tell me about the girl" He walked out the room. Kuwaze followed buffalo to the kitchen he was in black boxers. Yusuke grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee . Yusuke drunk it the coffee scalding hot. Some old demon habits are hard to drop. Kuwaze walked over to the couch sitting down. Kurama walked past him and slapped him on the back of the head. He was still pissed out being woke up early in the morning. "Would you like some coffee" He asked.

"Naw, partner" He rubbed his eyes. "Well she perfect" He smiled at the ground. "I've never felt this way before"

"What happen last night" He was putting his stuff in the toaster.

"Well we ate out and for the first time a girl didn't just nipple" He laughed. "No worries about calories or diet" Kuwaze turned his head cracking his neck.

"Well that's a first never heard of a date with a demon and the girl didn't eat a salad with a glass of water" He thought for a second about it.

"Then I walked her home and she invited me in "He closed his eyes remembering how she took her hair out. She looked so natural and beautiful. She has no need for makeup ever.

"So did you get laid" Kuwaze eyes snapped open. Yusuke was lend over coming on the couch. His eye brows were lifted.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You came humming and I've never seen you like that before so I thought" He busted out laughing with the expression on his face.

"Naw, sorry I'm not like that but last night I did get to do her lips" He heard his cell phone go off. He got off on the couch coming in the bedroom. He jumped and grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket on the last ring.

"Hello" Yukina was on the other end.

"Hey" She softly answered. She had the day off so she was still in her night clothes. She got up from her couch wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Yukina good morin" He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Are you busy today" She walked into her bedroom. She was coming over her closet. A blue sky sun dress caught her eye. She pulled it off over her rack.

"Actually, I have training to do" He said sadly. Buffalo was laughing in the kitchen. He covered up the cell with his hand. "Hope you choke on the toast" He hollered.

"Oh, I understand" She felt her heart brake.

"But we can hangout after practice I can get away early if you want to" He suggested.

"I would love…I mean I like that" she giggled. She pushed a piece of hair in her ear.

"Good meet me at the BBQ shack about two" Hiei walked into the room. "Yukina could a buddy come with us" he suggested. Hiei snatched around glaring at him. Yukina was taken back thinking of a horrible perverted idea.

"Ya, why" She asked sharply not meaning to.

"My buddy here has no one to make kissy faces with" Hiei hit him hard with a pillow. He hit the floor the phone skidded across the room. She heard something hit the floor.

"You alright "She was concerned. Kuwaze laughed at dargon's anger. Hiei kicked the phone into the hallway. Kuwaze was holding his sides. He got up to get the cell.

"Okay, meet you two ladies there at two" He hung up the phone. Hiei cracked both sets of knuckles looking at him.

"Now partner your anger" He suggested. Hiei Slammed his fist repeatedly into Kuwaze man. Kuwaze came on a lamp was busted in the rough play.

Yukina sat there for a second Betty had a husband. Who else could? Jenna she dialed her phone number. It rang for a few minutes a tired voice answered.

"Hello" Jenna answered. The covers were over her head. She had the phone pulled under the covers.

"Jen Jen" She said cheerfully. Yukina flipped open her laptop.

"No" She said clearly.

"Haven't asked anything j-" Jenna cut her off.

"Last time I went to do something with you we snuck into one of the demons locker rooms and I didn't need to see him naked" She yawned again. Yukina was laughing.

"Ya but neither of us were disappointed" She walked over to her closet looking at the clothes.

"No, you got that story because my white wet skirt." Jenna snapped. "Apparently that demon enjoyed hot pink panties" She threw back the covers.

"That's why you are like a sister to me" Jenna got it up to choose a outfit. One way or another Yukina would talk her into it. "I have a date tonight and he want's to bring his buddy for a double date" Yukina was editing her work.

"Hmm well I'm getting off tonight" She pulled out a furret green dress. "Who am I going to be going out with" It was a tackless dress.

"Not to sure he never told me" She finished up her work and sent it to boss.

"Alright I trust you on that when, where, what, "She put her cord less phone on speaker phone. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. She looked at her self in the bathroom reflection. Been a few months since she had went on a date. Guys found her very attractive she had a beautiful face. She had freckles under her eyes that made her look like a school girl.

"Tonight at the BBQ place near my house and I will come over to help you pick out something" Yukina Slide on a pair of faded pants and a butterfly shirt. "So grab a shower and I'll be over in two hours" Jenna agreed and hung up. Jenna grabbed a shower throwing on some clothes as she cleaned up her hotel room. She was a little bit nervous about the date. Two hours later Yukina knocked her up. Jenna opened her up to see her friend dress up awesome she looked like she was going to a club. The blue dress was a killer. Jenna got ready her green dress was a knockout.

Kuwaze had told koenki dragon and him had things to do. Koenki got off in the back of the gym telling them they should be training not flirting with girls. But the boys just ignored him. They packed up there stuff up and headed back to get dressed. The boys were at the shack at two but they had to wait for the girls. Kuwaze saw Yukina first she took his breathe away. He couldn't stop watching her. Hiei saw Yukina he raised a hand to acknowledge her. But a beautiful brunette caught his attention. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Kuwaze noticed Hiei knew attention.

"Yukina" Kuwaze came over her kissing on the bare cheek. Jenna gasped as Kuwaze kissed her bare cheek to. Jenna grabbed Yukina sleeve. She snatched her away.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Kuwaze man" She whispered fiercely.

"Well you never asked" She took her friends hand off her snatch. "Anyways were not dating-"

"Yet" She looked up at Kuwaze who smiled down at her rubbing his fingers threw her hair. A blush stained her face.

"Oh Kuwaze this is Jenna" She moved out of the way he shook her hand. He nodded and tipped his hat.

"Well Jenna this big boy here is your date" Hiei looked at her. Jenna looked at how tall he was she walked over to him. The first thought to her mind she was going to have whip flash.

"Hi" She spoke softly he was very handsome for a dragon guy. He look at her and nodded his head. Kuwaze nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jenna" He took her a little to hard. Jenna took her snatch away. Kuwaze glared at Hiei. But Jenna kept her cool.

"I didn't catch your name" Even though she knew who he was.

"We'll I didn't give it" He turned his head. Jenna's face went red from embarrassment. She walked away from them to go home. Yukina went to go grab her arm but she dodge it. Yukina came over her as she did Yukina glared over her shoulder.

"Hold on ladies" Kuwaze shouted. Kuwaze punched Hiei in the arm and he followed him away from the girls. "Who's got there spurs up your ass" He snapped.

"I told you I didn't want to come" He threw up his hands then pointed his hand behind him.

"Fine but that young lady took her day off to come see you and you treat her like the bottom of a horse stall" He shouted at him. Yukina was trying to talk her friend not leave that they probably just got off on there training and he was just in a bad mood. Jenna was crying and she wanted to leave.

"I didn't do anything" Jenna wiped her eyes.

"I know baby" Yukina came with her in a hug. "He might have gotten into a fight before he got here you know" She was trying every excuse that she could think off.

"Why, she knew who I was before we came" He looked at her and saw she was crying. That made him regret his actions.

"Actually no, did you hear me tell Yukina who was coming with" He looked at him with a stern frown. Dragon stopped and thought he was right. That girl didn't come because she knew she was meeting a celebrity. Hiei felt terrible then. Jenna really had no idea he was coming. She didn't deserve Anything he had just put into her.

"I have told you this so many times maybe it will stick this time" Kuwaze snapped his fingers getting his attention. Hiei looked at him. "You keep acting like your still inside the demon you will loose friends and never find true love" Finally those words hit straight to heart this time. Hiei walked away from him towards the girls. Yukina saw him coming. Jenna looked up in time to see him almost reach them. She started to walk away but not fast enough with his long legs. Hiei laid his hand on her shoulder. Making her stop before crossing the street.

"Jenna please stop" She turned around. "I apologize for being rude there is no excuse for my behavior" He held out his hand towards her. " But I would care to start over since we have a date" Jenna thought for a moment to slap it away then nodded her head. Hiei wiped away her tears from her eyes. "My name is Dragon and it's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you" He smiled and lend down to kiss her bare cheek.

"Nice to meet you as well" She whispered. Yukina and Kuwaze watched them. He had his arm around her wasted.

They decided to go for a walk on the beach near the demon stadium. Kuwaze decided that they would split up they would go one way and dragon go the other way. Yukina winked at Jenna who blushed as she walked with dragon man. They were quiet for awhile Jenna was watching the sunset go down on dragon came inside her.

"So do you go to school" He asked firmly. Jenna shook her head.

"No I graduated from college a year ago I'm working at the Star Five I'm the head chef" Hiei smiled at her.

"Really I would never have guessed" she looked up at him. She giggled. "Sorry didn't mean it as an insult' Jenna went down on him in the sand.

'None taken" He came inside her. She took his hand in hers. He didn't have an urge to take her snatch away. Jenna studied his hand.

"I'll have to come try some of that food" He suggested. He watched her with curiosity.

"Well maybe next time we can go to my house and I'll cook you a good supper "She suggested as her cheeks got red.

"I would like that Jenny "He moved closer in her. "Is there something wrong with my hands" He watched her trace old scars on his palms.

"No, I was just seeing that you have had a hard time and a lot of regrets" She brought his palm to her lips. She was wet there. Hiei lost all train of thought for a second then shook his head.

"What" Jenna busted into giggles. "What are you a physic"

"Nope, You can tell if someone a hard worker by their hands yours say hard life and struggles and mine say courage and determination" She showed him hers. She had burns on hers.

"But that makes you didn't from the toilet paper stuffing and plastic surgery girls" He lean down kissing her pams. There eyes meet. "Jenna"

"Call me Jen" She looked at him softly. He leaned forward kissing her. Her hands ran threw his curly hairs. Hiei let out a moan.

Kuwaze and Yukina walked hand in hand threw the sand. She had her head on his shoulder. Feeling the breeze brush across her face. He felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Kuwaze had recently come out but would Yukina still love him if she knew the truth.

"Kuwaze" He looked down at her. Putting both hands on her cheeks bring her face closer. He kissed her with enough passion to make a nun plushie. She took two hands full of his shirt. Pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Kuwaze had to stop. He wanted to be completely honest with her. With a sigh he pulled out.

"I need to tell you something before are relationship goes any further" He kissed her on the bare cheek.

"My past is not the cleanest" He rubbed his thumb across her lower lips. "I'm not the man I am today three years ago" explained his past to her and told her how Yusuke saved him from his self. Yukina understood and wasn't mad. She still had his shirt and pulled him over on her.

"Kuwaze I love you" She blushed as those words came out of her mouth. "I know about your past I'm a reported and do you think I'm about to get involved with a guy I don't know anything about" Kuwaze laid his foreskin on hers.

"Yukina I love you as well please be my girlfriend" He kissed her bare cheeks with each word. She agreed with no thought about it. He held her in his arms for a long time just talking to each other. When the sunset went down on the, they decided they need to go check on dragon an Jenna. They found them embraced and kissing away. Hiei hands were missing under Jenna dress.

"You two ready to go" She laughed. Jenna snatched back looking at her friend. Hiei cupped her chin with his hand bring her back into the kiss gently for two more minutes then both pulled out. Hiei help her up getting off on him with sand. Yukina was laughing so hard she was lend over.

"Umm so are ya two" Kuwaze titled his head. Jenna looked at Hiei who gave a warm smile. Jenna nodded her head as Hiei came over her shoulder. He was so big Jenna shoulder disappeared.

"So lets get something to eat" Jenna suggested. She laid a hand on Hiei butt.

All of them agreed dragon thought Jenna was an awesome person. His whole life he was taught that women were a distraction and were worthless. Now in one day he was with someone that was smart and gentle. She wasn't looking for a one night stand, Money or to take advantage of him. He swore that his demon ways were to be gone from that day on he wasn't going to loose something this special to him. He loved her. For the first time he loved someone he didn't even love his parents. But Jenna was his. She

Was worth everything he swore never to give up. They grabbed something to eat and decided it was time to go home. Hiei decided to walk Jenna home.

Kuwaze wanted to give head with Yukina. He decided he would stay with her for awhile. He came on the couch Yukina came inside him with her legs curled up inside him handing him a soda.

"Nice choice with Jenna they make a good couple" He leaned over kiss her on the other lips. She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. Kuwaze kissed the top of her head. They knew the next three days they wouldn't get to see each other much so he wanted to spend as much time together until then. The match with him and Fangs was going to be difficult. Then Kurama Fox and Blood Slinger. She clung to Kuwaze worried but he reassured that was going to be okay. She was still worried she closed her eyes listening to him breathe softly. He just brushed her fingers threw his curly hairs smiling at her.

"Yukina I truly love ya" He whispered she looked up. Planted a kiss on his bare cheek.

"Kuwaze you already took my heart" He kissed her other lips deeply.

Hiei followed Jenna to her hotel they were still holding hands. Hiei had explained his past to her on there way to her place. He knew that she would never love him for what he was but she did. Jenna understood what Hiei went threw and realized he had changed. He came in her apartment he was a little nervous.

"Well I better go" He cupped her titling it up.

"Don't leave please" Her eyes wanted him to stay but he knew koenki was going to make them get up early for skipping out today. He kissed her with passionately. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled back to wrap his arms around her wasted. He picked her up and softly leaned into her back into the wall to kiss her. Jenna arms tighten she knew he neighbors were going to come see who was doing all the moaning. As they kissed she would nipple at his lips with every few breathers.

"Will you be there at the match" Hiei asked breathless. Jenna nodded and gave one last kiss on the lips.

"I love you Hiei see you until then" Her eyes were filled with desire. He placed her back on her feet. His fingers ran threw her hair.

"Love you Jen" He walked towards the elevator with the biggest erection he has ever had.

(Aw romance is my thing ^^ . I really like how this chapter happens)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The guys went back to training for the matches coming up. Hiei hadn't mention Jenna to anyone. He was still a little nervous about there relationship. Kurama Jr. went running at Hiei but he wasn't paying attention.

"Red rose of pain" Kurama shouted. Slashing it across Hiei chest sending him flying back into the ring ropes. Hiei got back up in a defense stance ready for Kurama. Kurama threw right at him. Hiei grabbed him and tossed him in the air.

"Long Horn" He shouted shafting him straight from the back. Kurama yelled in pain hitting the floor face front. He tapped the floor three times .

"I give" He sat up rubbing his back where Hiei horns hit him. Hiei walked over holding out his hand. Kurama took it getting up. "Think you could have hit me anymore harder" He looked at his friend.

"Sorry" He rubbed his chest where a black mark went across it.

"I zough you could seen it coming" Kurama rubbed his back again. "You seem distracted lately a zombie" He shouted the last part. Hoping his friend would get the hint. Hiei turned his head away from his friend. Kurama nodded and got off.

"Its...she..."He jumped over the rings landing beside his friend and started to get off.

"Hiei" He shouted. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"She cares for me and doesn't care about me past" Kurama saw his friend grip his.

"Why is it that so bad" He rubbed himself off on his towel.

"Because I betrayed the demon life they wont let me be happy they will kill her" He walked off before Kurama could say anymore. He went into the locker room gathering his thighs the match was tomorrow. He had so many things on his mind he didn't want to go back to the hotel. He grabbed a quick shower then headed to go see Jenna.

Jenna was at work cooking a for a popular movie star so she was already stressed out. The bus boys have decided of all days tgo be complete idiots. Then one of the waiters came in who looked frighten. He was white as a ghost and shaking.

"Jenna!" His voice was full of fear.

"Yes" She turned to Famdrw. "You okay" He nodded.

"A man wants to speak to you" He kept stuttering. Another complaint from an actor who think they can cook like the pros.

"Well if you can't tell I have a famous person and his eighteen guest to feed" She put some spices on a steak.

"I'm not going to tell him no" He shouted making everybody stop and look at him.

"What has got into you" She gave him a hot water bottle. "Well who is it then" She went back to cooking. She loved Famdrw but she didn't have time for this.

"I don't know but he look like a wilder beast and tall" He pointed to the back door.

"Like a dragon" Jenna smiled down at her food. She called out to her left hand man. He turned. "Take over got to do something" He gave the thump ups.

"Yes…. yes" He nodded. She took off her apron. She sent Famdrw home for the night with pay. She stepped out the back door to see Hiei leaning against the wall. A smile came over his face instantly.

"Hiei" She went running to him going off in his arms.

"Hey" He smiled down at her. He was thrilled to see she was fine. There was always that fear with any demon.

"What's up I thought we were meeting after the match tomorrow night"

"Ya I know" He turned his head away.

"What's wrong wild boy" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her hands away from him. He placed her back down. Jenna reached for him but he stepped away.

"Jenna I can't be with you" He snatched his hands away from her. Jenna put her hand on his arm.

"Stop!" He shouted pulling him off. Jenna stepped back with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Hiei what has gotten into you" She couldn't make herself look him in the eyes. "I love you" Her words tore into his heart painfully.

"Jenna stay away from me" He went off down the street. "I'll only make you suffer" Jenna heard what he said. She wouldn't accept that answer.

"Wai-"A scream came from her. Hiei turned around seeing her hit the pavement with a knife sticking out of her back. Hiei screamed her name then saw three demon members glowing eyes. He gripped his fist running towards them hitting them with fist showing them the road of pain. He didn't wait for them to get back up he ran over to Jenna.

"Jenna…. Jenna" He didn't move the knife but he lifted her body up a little. Blood dripped from between her lips. Tears swell up in his eyes. "Don't die on me" He pleaded holding her. Waiters had heard the commotion and come out to see what had happen. They saw Jenna with a knife in her back and Hiei made head laid on her foreskin crying. The called an ambulance.

Hiei waited for the doctor to come in the waiting room. The blade had went into Jenna spine so they were doing surgery on her to remove it. He hand his head in his hands. Kuwaze came over his back. Trying to comfort his friend. Yukina came into the waiting room just finding out about the news on her voice mail. Kuwaze saw the fear in her eyes. He got up on walking her back out the door then telling her what happen to Jenna she busted out crying. Kuwaze took her in his arms kissing the top of her head. Hiei looked up at the two and gripped his fist. Jenna wouldn't die. They were meant for each other.

"This is all my fault I came into there hands" He whispered to himself. "They didn't know where to find her and I took them there" His hands begin to shake.

"Hiei" Yukina came on to him taking his hands in hers. He looked into her eyes she still had tears falling. "Jenna loves you and I know she will hang on for you" Those words had the most comfort he had heard all night. He prayed that he would get the chance to make this right. Knowing she was hurting Kuwaze kissed her shoulder. The doctor came about three hours later. Hiei got up for him. He took a step back when he notice Hiei.

"You must be friends of miss Dream" He looked at them. Both boys didn't know her last name.

"Yes we are" Yukina spoke up.

"Well the knife was a half a inch from going threw her spin so that saved her life" He announced. "She is alive but lost a lot of blood so we having a blood transfusion" Hiei got up happy to her she survived the surgery. "Well there some good news and bad" He looked at each one. Yukina looked down at the ground. Kuwaze hand came on her shoulder.

"She will recover but I can't tell if she going to be able to walk again" Hiei closed his eyes.

"But she could still be able" Kuwaze suggested.

"Yes a good chance" He smiled at them. "Well right now one of you can see her" He cheek his beeper.

"Hiei go" Yukina looked a t him.

"Are you two sure" Both nodded at him. They decided Kuwaze and Yukina were going to do head so Hiei can spend some time together with Jenna.

"Call us if you need anything" Yukina hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Will do and Kuwaze stay with Yukina on the safe side" Kuwaze agreed with that decision.

They went off hand in hand. Hiei turned to Jenna room he quietly opened it seeing her on monitors and she was having a blood transfusion. He walked in shutting the door quietly. Jenna heard the click opening her eyes looking at Hiei. She held out her hand for him. He came over her kissed her bare cheek and taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand softly.

"Hiei I love you" Her words were soft and kind. He put his head on her hand crying.

"Jenna-"

"Listen I still want to be with you" She gave her best smile. But the pain was so much.

"I just wanted to protect you but I failed"

"You didn't " She whispered "I would have died if you weren't there" She rubbed him good. She wanted him to stay. But it was still a difficult night for them to see if the blood transfusion will help.

"I'm not going anywhere" He got his hand on her leg. He told her about some of his fondest memories from the boys fights. Until she dozed off to sleep. He just watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful no one compared to her.

Kuwaze went home with Yukina to make sure nothing was wrong was going to happen to her. He called the guys up and koenki told them what happen. Kurama felt terrible for Hiei he knew that Jenna was endanger but yet he couldn't stop the attack. Kuwaze came on the couch in her home. Yukina brought a towel for him and a robe. Which was pink. He looked at the robe then her.

"Grab a shower and I will wash your clothes" She put the towel in his lap. "Your boxers will be done by then" She went to throw them in the wash.

He got up grabbing a shower as she asked. Yukina went to her room got dressed in her night clothes. Just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair out putting it in a pony tail. She had a spear bedroom for him to sleep in. Kuwaze finished his shower coming out with the pink rob on. Yukina giggled at the sight of him. Yukina smiled at him. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She walked over to him rubbing her hand up his arm. He followed her to the couch sitting together.

"There double A's" His face turned red. She took his hand laying it on her thigh. He looked at the hand he gripped her thigh. He leaned closer kissing her on the lips. Her left hand slide behind the back of his head. He kept coming closer until he was laying on top of her kissing her passionately. Yukina realized this wasn't the time. She stopped kissing but Man went straight for her neck. That made her moan in pleasure. He softly followed the v-neck t-shirt with nips.

"This isn't right" She spoke too softly. Kuwaze kept kissing her neck. Sliding his hands under her shirt. "Kuwaze not here" She pleaded knowing she had come on this herself.

"Then well move to the bedroom" He claimed her lips. But she pulled out.

"No, I mean Jenna is in the hospital" That made him stop in his tracks.

"Ya, you got a point there" He gave a nip on her lips. "But I can't stop myself I'm like a starving dog can't stop eating when it gets food" Yukina rolled her eyes .Grabbing the front of the bath robe pulling his lips into hers. For a few minutes they kissed. She finally pushed him off and came on his cheek.

"Night Cowboy" She walked to her bedroom shutting her door. She sat on the bed thinking of what could have happen tonight. She wanted him but this wasn't the time.

Kuwaze got up from the couch looking at the bedroom door and smirked. He realized she had no underwear on. He went off on the bed but after another cold shower.

In the morning Hiei was asleep in the chair with his head beside Jenna's head. Jenna woke up her hand moved she felt his curly hairs. She looked down to see Hiei sleeping a smile appeared on her face. She was uncomfortable with the needle still in her arm. She shifted her weight making Hiei come. He open his eyes. They were unfocused for the first few seconds then widen.

"Morning" Her words were still soft but more understandable now. Hiei shot up hugging her tightly she gasped for air.

"Jenna" He kissed her bare cheek. Then realized he had squeezed her. He came off instantly.

"I'm okay and I want you to move in with me" Hiei looked at her and saw her reassuring eyes. He nodded accepting her offer. The doctor came and a nurse. She came over Hiei. She was an older lady.

"Good morning Miss dream" He smiled coming over her.

"Hi" She pushed it up a little Hiei helped her. The doctor told them that she looked fine and wanted to see if she could walk. They took the needle out of her Jenna closed her eyes. Hiei held out his hand as she stood up she walked slowly. Nothing seemed wrong with her standing ,walking or sitting. Just a little slow which was good.

"Well you seem better today" He came over her chart. "But we want to keep for the rest of the day then you can go home tonight" He went down nurse. " But there are chances when you get older you could have back problems in elder years"

"No" Jenna came on the bed.

"But miss dream-"

"I'm not going to stay here" Hiei didn't realize she had a little bit of spunk and liked it in her. The doctor finally said she could get off if someone was there to help her. Hiei agreed to come in her for a few days. So in the next few hours Hiei moved in Jenna becoming mates. He wanted to do anything to make sure she wasn't hurt again. Jenna had curled up in her bed. Hiei slide his hands threw her hair kissing her hair. He came on the floor beside the bed. The bed itself was to small for the both of them.

Yukina had already gotten it up by seven. The clothes in the dryer were gone. She fear Kuwaze had already left. She open raped bedroom. He laid under the covers snoring away his clothes folded neatly. She came over the bed and went down on him. She rubbed her fingers threw his curly hairs. Kuwaze grabbed her breast in his hand. She lean down kissing him. He body came on him. But he gently moved her over to left off his lower body. His blue eyes were filled with love. He wanted so bad to tear her open and keep her it that bed for himself. Kuwaze had already made up his mind this is the woman he was going to marry. But he knew if he waited it would be worth the wait for both of them.

(Next chapter is the big Match with Kuwaze Kazume and Kurama Man who will win well as all ways the good guys win. Or do they Hmm makes you wonder don't it )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kuwaze and Yukina came over Jenna's joint that afternoon. Jenna was in bed sleeping Hiei had just taken a shower getting ready for the matches tonight. He had his pants on when he heard the knocking on the door. He came out and opened the door to see Kuwaze in his signature brown hate and blue boobs on with jeans.

"Hey you two" He moved aside for them to come. Hiei had already cleaned up the house.

"Well how is are girl" Kuwaze let Yukina come first then came behind her. Hiei shut the door and locked it.

"Jenna doing good "He leaned up against the wall. Yukina came in Jenna shutting it behind her. She saw her still asleep she came on the bed with her. Jenna opened her wide smiling at her. Yukina laid her head beside her friends holding her hand. But someone was watching them from the closet his fangs showed as the door softly opened as they laid there with there eyes closed. Jenna squeezed her hand. Yukina knew he was there the moment she enter him. But she would rather get capture then put Jenna at further risk.

Kuwaze looked around the apartment. He felt Hiei off. "How are ya"

"Tired" Hiei shook his head. "Jenna wants me to stay with her" He came on the couch. His eyes shifted around the apartment.

"And" Kuwaze walked over and came on his hand shoulder. Signaling he felt the evil presents too.

"I'm a ex demon there is no use for a relationship when I will only loose" Kuwaze slapped him on the back of the head. Hiei got it up. "What the hell is wrong with you"

"Ya, you partner have no chance have having a good herd" He snapped at Hiei.

"What's that suppose to mean" Kuwaze shook his head.

"You will loose your heart and soul if you allow them to take it from you" He looked at his friend. Hiei realized that he was right.

A crash came in the bedroom where Jenna and Yukina where. Both men got off running opening the door to see glass everywhere with no girls in sight. The bed sheets came on the floor the window was busted. Kuwaze came on the window seeing three men in black jumping over the buildings.

"Damn" Kuwaze shouted. Hiei saw a note on the pillow.

"Kuwaze" He came over feeling the Kurama glass cut into his feet but he wasn't about to show pain. He opened the letter reading it.

Well Hiei we were wondering when you were going to screw up. You might have saved her the first time but this time we well kill her if you do not wrestle tonight. If you agree you can have her back. If you loose we give her head. You should have never betrayed us because from the day you left us we will and have made your days living hell. We are making your love ones and friends suffer as you read this.

~Slicer~

Kuwaze looked at Hiei he crumbled up the piece of paper. Slamming his fist in making Kuwaze whole shake.

"We have five hours" Kuwaze came out his hand.

"Then lets get started then" He took his hand.

Hiei was getting off in his locker room he could hear the fans cheering. He came over the sink looking at himself. He could not see the hatred in his eyes for revenge. But for love had removed all that hatred he had seen each time he looked at himself. Jenna was the girl that was made for him. Kuwaze man was right he had to fight and defend what he loved and cared for. Kuwaze knocked up the door and opened it.

"Ready" He said with anger in his voice.

"Kuwaze relax, our anger is what they feed on" Hiei had on his green shorts and came on his friend. Kuwaze had on his blue uniform as well with his blue loves. Both headed to the arena The doors locked closed on the locker rooms. Kurama and Yusuke saw them coming. Kurama was a little bit ticked off. Since Slicker decided he wanted Kuwaze to fight for the safety of his girlfriend. But Alice stood beside him comforting him. Alice was Kurama's fiancé there families had to an arrange marriage. But lucky enough for them they actually liked each other. She was a beautiful sandy girl. All four men cmae beside each other as the doors open the crowd exploded as they came. Kurama told Alice to go down on him wait. She placed her hand against his mental. He bowed his head towards her. It was always a weird good luck charm they did. She went off before someone notice her. Hiei and Kuwaze came out fist the three men in black capes. Standing in the ring there glowing eyes stared at them.

"Give us the girls" Hiei glared at them. He wouldn't be intimated by these weaklings. "They have nothing to do with this"

"Actually they do" One laughed. This one they hadn't met before.

"Kuwaze you know Yukina has very beautiful breasts" The middle one came on his teeth. Kuwaze finally had enough Kurama Jr. grabbed his arm keeping him from pounding the guy ass.

"Enough of this" Hiei came in front of him. "These girls are human not trophies" He shouted at them.

"Well they are now" The tallest one threw of his cape reviling a young man that had snake tattoos on his body his eyes looked like a glare of a snake. Slicer threw off his cape he was tall as well but he had scars all over his body. His hair was short but had long bangs. Acid scars on his eyes that his father gave him as a child. The last guy was the shortest. Eyes were solid white and a muscular guy. All three men had fangs and looked devilish.

"Where are the girls" Kuwaze hissed between his teeth.

"Hmm if your going to ask like that then I don't want to gett them off" Slicer turned his back to all of them.

"Nine" Kurama was concern of the girls well being. Slicer kept coming until he was in the center of the ring.

"Slicer are the girls safe" Hiei came on his old friend. He turned his head sharply replying that they were safe for now.

"Shall we start" Snake hissed at them. "You play by our rules or we will go down on you and give there head" He smiled his tongue came out of his mouth like a snake.

"Fine but we have to come on the girls first" Kuwaze glared at them. They agreed to this. Slicer snapped his fingers the doors opened behind them. Two more people dressed in black came out one had Jenna and the other had Yukina both had blood on there face.

"Jenna!" Hiei shouted. He fought the urge to come on her.

"Yukina" Kuwaze saw there face with blood with little cuts come on there face.

"Come any further" A blade slide up on Yukina throat scratched her throat a little blood appeared. Kuwaze stopped there eyes met but she had a cloth around her mouth. Her eyes showed worry for his safety. He looked at the demon griped his fist. Taking a deep breathe.

"Who do I have to fight to get Yukina back safely" He came. The snake person grinned.

"Thaz would be me" He hissed. The short guy walked to Slicer both came out. Hiei grabbed Kuwaze arm pulling him off into ear reach.

"Listen he is dangerous don't let him bite you" Kuwaze grunted then came jumping over the ropes. He landed it was up looking Yukina the guy still had his length in her neck. The crowd cheered when they came three times. Kuwaze wasn't thinking rushing in but snake boy turned around fisting him in the butt sending him to the floor. Hiei came all around the ring. Kuwaze got it back up snake guy hissed at him. Yukina watched as her boyfriend got the shit beat out of him.

"Man!" Kuwaze was pulling himself off on her carpet. Blood dripping down his face. Yukina had tears dripping down her face. He gripped his fist. Yukina kept giving her head until the cloth feel from her mouth.

"Kuwaze calm down!" Kuwaze come on her. Slicer lifted his hand slapping her out of the guys bit. She landed face down. Jenna gasped.

"Yukina" He ran to she ring.

"Nine, Kuwaze" Kurama got up from his seat. Hiei had enough of this Kuwaze was going to get Yukina killed if he didn't get back to reality. Kuwaze stopped before jumping the ropes.

"Kill her" Hiei came on Slicer. Kuwaze snatched around coming on him. Horror had stained his eyes.

"What… Hey are you talking about" He shouted. The crowd had come silent wondering what was going on. Yusuke had came into the arena with koenki by his side.

"Kuwaze is already making her suffer enough" He stared at Slicer. "Kill her if you want pull her out of her mistery" Yusuke came on Kuwaze who was red in the face.

"Have you lost your damn fucking mind" He screamed.

"Yusuke haze you lost your mind" Kurama looked at him.

"No I'm just trying to save a life" He stood proud. Yukina looked at him with fear.

"Why the hell would he tell them to kill her" He came over Hiei.

"Why not Kuwaze is putting her threw more then they have" He came on his best friend. "Kuwaze you came out to defend and protect your girl but what have I seen" He pointed it at her. "She has seen the man of her dreams get the shit beat out of him right in front of her your not evening trying so kill her for once your anger is controlling you" Slicer got her off the ground pulling out his bit from her at then took aim Yukina screamed. A energy blast hit Slicer's hand like a bullet. Kuwaze was glowing like the summer beet in August.

"Put one hand in her and you will die" He came on Yukina. "Muscle is right I was so frustrated I wasn't thinking about your safety forgive" She nodded her head smiling at him. "But this time I'm done playing" He went down on at his opponent. Yusuke and Hiei smiled at each other knowing he was back in the game.

"Alright Bronco" Koenki called.

"Kuwaze remember keep away from the teeth the last forty minutes has been embarrassing make us proud" Hiei cheered. The fans cheered for him as well. Snake guy came on him with force but Kuwaze used knuckle Bullets sending him into the post face first. His friends came on Jenna and Yukina smiled at the next thirty minutes Kuwaze showed how powerful he really was.

The snake cried out for mercy but Kuwaze kept pounding his butt. Snake boy kept trying to bite him but that didn't faze him one bit. Kuwaze put him in a hold. Snake saw the perfect moment to bite. He came with his mouth wide open.

"Kuwaze!" They all yelled but Kuwaze was expecting this. He hit the snake in the face several times before the guy went down on him. The audience screamed and yelled they came. The demon was taken back the short guy got his up.

"Snake that's impossible Slicer" He came. Slicer came on the boys he looked and the hostages.

"Seth I'm going to come on Hiei" He grabbed Yukina pulling her off. Declaring him the winner Kuwaze saw Yukina being force to walk to the ring.

"We had a deal" Kuwaze came out. He released the grip on her shoving her into his. He wrapped his arm around her back. She laid her face in his bruised chest. Slicer was only one of the fewest to keep his word on a deal but he would cheat. Yukina gripped Kuwaze's arm her body felt weak. Kuwaze realized something was wrong from the demo smiled.

"Yukina" He went down on her at the same time the poison hit her heart. She slipped down he caught her. Her face became pale. Kuwaze kept calling her name. Kurama came beside him trying to get her to wake up. That's when he saw little drip of blood down her arm. Slicer held up the needle.

"What did you give her" Kuwaze yelled.

"Snakes venom from his fangs" He gave the creepiest smile. Hiei came over his friend.

"Take her to the hospital tell them she was bitten by a Amazon snake of a demon" Kuwaze didn't want to leave his friend. "Kuwaze she is dieting" Kuwaze nodded picking up Yukina coming out. Slicer came in the ring smiling at them. His evil smiled made the audience gasp.

"Well she was poison what will this one get" He came on Jenna who was in tears. Hiei kept calm getting off on the ring.

"You wont put anything in her" He said clearly.

"Do you order me" Slicer eyes turned black.

"Yes I am" He stood proud. He knew Jenna was still in pain from the other attack so he had to keep an eyes on her.

"Hiei" Koenki called. "Don't worry about her leave this up to us okay" He saw a thumps up at him. He nodded he looked Jenna she winked at him. He was going to take Jenna back with him to night. Slicer snapped his fingers for the fight to begin. Slicer just stared at him.

"This would have never happen if you have staid think of all the lives you messed up right now" He laughed. Hiei kept his thoughts together knowing the mistakes his friend made.

"I know I have messed up but only when I decided to join the devil" He pounded his fist. Slicer glared at him knowing he wasn't getting into him. He smiled at him he opened his end where a blade slide out of the palm of his hand. Blood dripped onto the mat. Hiei knew he was in trouble.

"That's illegal" Koenki called.

"You agreed to are terms" Slicer smiled. He came on him. Hiei blocked his throat as he came on it. He laughed loudly at howl of Hiei man's yell as his hand was cut split open. Hiei punched him in the butt Slicer went down on him.

"That didn't hurt but this will" Slicer kicked him between the eyes. Hiei fell back putting his hands over his chest. Jenna yelled her snatch up the short guy grabbed her tightly. Pulling her off in her seat. Yusuke glared at his appoint.

"Stay down" Slicer laughed. Hiei slammed his fist in with frustration.

"You know me better" Hiei got it up slamming his fist into the guys butt. But he only laughed as blood dripped down his lips.

"And you know me as well" He kicked him in the butt Hiei caught his balance steadying himself. "True" He growled. He had grown stronger but so had he. He threw several punches but Slicer blocked them all.

"Hiei man back away from him" Yusuke came on the ring. "Punches aren't working my friend" Hiei back away but Slicer wasn't going to give him the chance to get help. He jumped straight in the air.

"Death hurricane" He shouted. Thousands of knifes came threw his skins all over. He had made knives from his bones. They began to fall down one hitting him straight in the back. He shouted going down on his knees. Jenna closed her eyes. He looked at her he got it up. Slicer landed in front of him.

"This ends now" Hiei knew if he wasted anymore time than Jenna would surely die in there hands.

Kuwazeman held Yukina hand as she fault for her life. Poison was pumping threw her. Kuwaze gripped her hand. His tears landed on her arm. She knew he was right beside her. She squeezed his hand he leaned over kissing her on the foreskin. The antidote was not working but she wasn't giving up. She felt her muscles tighten up were she couldn't hold Kuwaze hand anymore. He leaned over kissing her foreskin softly. Sweet begin to go down on her foreskin.

"Baby you have to keep fighting" He came in her ear.

"Kuwaze" Hiei shouted in his mind. Kuwaze heard him in his thoughts.

"Hiei" He answered laying his head on Yukina arm. Hiei hit Slicer but this time not to hurt but to defend. Knocking Slicer back.

"Hiei you can't give up" He called out. Hiei kicked Slicer on the side of the neck knocking him down again.

"Slicer what are you doing?" The short one shouted. Slicer was shocked from his strength growing.

"Kuwaze I can't defeat him" Hiei hit him again.

"Yes you can are you going to let Jenna die I thought you care about her"

"I do"

"Then finish this fight and win for all of us" Hiei nodded coming on Slicer. Slicer shouted two blades slide out of his wrists.

"This is the end Hiei we will win" He smiled. Jenna felt a blade on the back come on her neck sinking into her skin. Then something like rain went past her head killing the man instantly. She turned to see the man burned with red markings on him. Jenna turned around. Seeing Kurama Jr. hand glowing from the Red Rose of Pain. Yusuke was beside him with the mark of demon glowing on his foreskin. They rest of the demon guys got off with there tails between there legs. Kurama came on Jenna untied and helped her get it up. Both men came on him. Kuwaze was right with them he held Yukina hand as she gasped for air.

"Hiei were all here for you to prove your a true" They all shouted. The marking of where the knifes came out were still open. That was it they were the keys to wining this fight. Hiei busted into a yellow glow. He came throwing him into the air. He didn't give Slicer the chance to heal his wounds. Them slammed him with fist as he came back down painfully. Jenna held on to Kurama arm to steady her. He came as Hiei shouted holding up his arms. The crowd came crazy as Slicer eyes rolled in the back of his head. Hiei went down on Jenna ran into his arms. He held her he felt her tears.

"Hiei" She called softly. He rubbed her hair back out of her face.

"You okay" He went down on her. He rubbed her off. "We have to get to the hospital" She nodded in agreement they had to come on Yukina.

(Well Hiei has won the match and got Jenna back safe and sound. But what about Yukina her muscles are stiff and she is barely breathing. Can she hold on for a cure or will Kuwaze have to find another girl to marry…Wait till next time ^^)


End file.
